Conventionally, in a radio communication system for digital data communication, a known method of displaying reception statuses of base station and terminal is displaying the terminal's radio reception status at the terminal, as in the case of cellular phones.
Further, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No.09-046293 discloses displaying the reception status of base station on a cable-connected terminal having a display function.
Further, Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No.10-242899 discloses radio status check, in which, upon occurrence of fault in a system having plural base stations, the base stations communicate with each other and perform an operation test.
In the above-described conventional art, the reception status of the terminal is displayed on the terminal or the reception status of base station is displayed on the terminal. In a system where one base station can communicate with plural terminals, to obtain reception statuses of all the terminals, the respective terminals observe the reception statuses in their respective locations, at much expense in time and effort. Especially, in a system where terminals are fixed and data transmission/reception is performed with a base station by radio communication, first, a candidate position is set for installation of the base station, then the base station is temporarily installed in this position, and reception statuses are checked by all the terminals. This requires further time and effort.
If a satisfactory reception status cannot be obtained at all the terminals, the current position of the base station must be changed, and the terminals check the reception status again. This is repeated until the base station is positioned such that all the terminals can obtain a satisfactory reception status. It takes enormous time and effort to install the base station such that all the terminals can obtain a satisfactory reception status.